


Promeses (Note)

by eluiac



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluiac/pseuds/eluiac





	1. Chapter 1

Hello!  
I would like to share a fic Elu here, I was going to say on Twitter but I am half in the shade and I haven't got followers and therefore I prefer to remain anonymous.

The fact is that I would like to share a "novel" of my own but modified to the world Skam and Elu and the problem is that it is different from the normal Elu fics, it is a bit of mystery, I do not know if you would be interested in reading something like that because is not the typical story of institute or one being a model and the other actor or things like that and then I don't know if you'd like the idea... Obviously the characters have the characteristics of the series and all that but it is the only thing that has a relation on the tv-show the rest is different although the plot begins in the institute you will see that it does not have a lot of connection with the show so I don't know what to do...

The chapters will be long (minus the first 2-3 that are introductory as they are a bit shorter), I will update 1 day a week (possibly Monday) as long as I don't have any unforeseen and I will go little by little so the story would advance a little slow and equal it becomes heavy and you are not interested...

Once the story is advanced maybe there's some hard issues (it depends on where I throw at the end if I change something from the original or not) but I will ALWAYS put warnings in each chapter that there may be something that may bother you.

I don't roll up anymore, I just want to know if you would be interested in reading something different like that, some adolescents-mistery story.

I will leave this note until Friday to see if it is interesting or not, if it doesn't matter (which is the most likely) I will erase this and it has not happened and if it is interesting then I will erase this but this weekend you'll have the first chapter.

Leave me your opinions pls because I don't know what to do, THANK YOU.

cheers, eluniac


	2. Finally first chapter on Saturday

Hi again!

First, I'm sorry for being boring... Second THANK YOU to all the people who have commented and encouraged me to upload it, means a lot, thank you because I'm a very insecure person with many complexes about myself and everything I do and I didn't know what to do for fear that nobody cared or for fear of doing it and disappointing.  
Finally I made the decision to publish the fic, the first chapter will been post on Saturday.

I just wanted to warn you about some things before you start:

\- Although I speak English is not my mother tongue (my mother tongues are Catalan, French and Spanish), I speak English better than I write it hahaha so if I'll make some mistake in writing I apologize, I will review each chapter but just in case there's some mistake I ask for forgiveness.  
\- There will be a new chapter every Monday (as long as I haven't got any problem).  
\- I don't know how many chapters will have (about 30 or maybe more depends on what I do in the end with the story) so I will not specify.  
\- The chapters will be long minus the first 2-3 that are as introductory to meet the characters and get an idea of the subject and you'll could make an idea, stay tuned because there will be a couple of key things in this chapters but be careful because the appearances deceive and can have some plot twist unexpected hahaha.  
\- At the middle of the fic is going to be a couple of serious issues and maybe there're people who feel uncomfortable so I will always warn you before in the chapter note.  
\- I recommend not going to read with the series in mind because although the characters are what they are it's going to be completely different to the series (even the good ones aren't that good and the "bad" aren't that "bad") and there are going to be some new characters with no relation to Skam.

And finally I leave here some touches of what is coming:

\- Lucas is a teenager who despite living in an apartment with two partners, Mika and Lisa, and not living with his parents has lived a normal life practically his entire life.  
\- A mysterious boy arrives at Lucas's school.  
\- A phone call will change the life of all the characters, or almost all of them.  
\- Maybe Lucas has lived a lie all his life.  
\- Maybe Paris isn't the city as safe as everybody believed.

Curious fact: Maybe you think that the title have a spelling mistake but not, "PROMESES" is "PROMISES" in Catalan (and also in French) is done in purpose because in this fic to the smallest detail as the title says a lot hihihi ;)

On Saturday I will delete these two notes and upload the first chapter and also the tags of the fic. I'd like to see what you think about what's going on and your suspicions so I'd love that you comment the chapters here or in Twitter with the hashtag #PromesesElu. I'm going to read you from now here and in the hashtag to see your toughts about this but don't expect much either...

Thank you so much, excuse the inconvenience and hope you'll like it. I read you. See you Saturday :)

cheers, eluiac.


End file.
